Attractive one's can decive you
Inferno : Hey hey kid! Hornet : what do you want? And stop calling me kid. Inferno : Jesus Christ your such a -''' '''Hornet : Don't you say that word! Inferno : MAN! You're such wretch! You are no fun at all! George : CAN BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! January 20th 2014 as the third world war Hornet and Inferno are wanting revenge on a cyborg name Jennifer as the two heroic protagonist seek to find her they run into Neo Nazi's and the Ku Klux Klan AKA The Klan (Since Jennifer plated the trap for Hornet and Inferno) and have no choice to fight their way in order to catch Jennifer after butchering the Neo Nazi's and driving off The Klan. The two heroes finally catch up to her, She insults both Hornet and Inferno. Hornet : There's no place to hide you wench might as get beaten by the Leader of men. Inferno : Let's see what you got whore! Jennifer :' Ugh well you Inferno are a annoying hot tempered' And you Hornet are a High Functioning autistic bastard! Inferno and Hornet : WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!?! While the three are arguing an Al Qaeda trooper name Argyrus comes in with a bomb on his chest (Because he thought their was Klansman here) and accidentally presses the trigger realizing that their we're no Klansman here. But the four survives the explodes blast. Jennifer, Hornet Inferno : Arguing. Hornet : wait a minute what's a suicied bomber is doing here!?! Hornet : ...... Hornet : Wait Argyrus their are no Klansman here! Don't press the button! Jennifer, Inferno, Hornet : ARGYRUS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Argyrus : What? oops..... Hornet : Ouch at least we survived the blast. DAMN IT ARGYRUS WHAT THE HELL? Argyrus : Sorry....I thought their Klansman here. Inferno : NO THEIR WAS YOU DUMB ASS ME AND HORNET DROVE THEM OUT! WAIT TILL YOUR LEADER HERE THIS! Argyrus : No please they he won't let me drive his private jet. Hornet : HOW THE HELL CAN BIN LADEN ASSISTANT AFORD A GOD BLESSED PRIVATE JET? Anyways let us three kill this pink cyborg wench before she get's away again. After the fierce fighting as Jennifer try to get her blade Hornet grabs her by the breast rips and separate her lungs and grabs her cybernetic heart and crushes it and Jennifer dies at the process. Inferno : Hot damn we kicked ass big time. Argyrus i hope my boss won't hear what i did be accident. Hornet : Now i know how other grown boys and girls feel being deceived by puppy love boys and girl with attract you with their looks. I like a girl she was from Indonesia but i don't wanna see here again. Because her spineless mother insulted my mother and father because she was jealous because i was cute and my Mother was prettier her then her also finally her cowardice husband ambassador wasn't handsome like my father. Let's go we have a war to end hopefully we forget what happened. Triva : Attractive one's was a based off of a girl from Indonesia that Joshua liked but also finding out that her mother insulted his family due to her being jealous Juan Nevis Gonzalez's family. Joshua said to himself in his mind that if his sister Rhonda was her seeing Safira's mother insult his Joshua's father and his wife and kid she would of smack the shit out of her for insulting Joshua's mother.